


you are my sweet summer song

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: One small action leads to an entirely new chapter in the book of Jacob and Sangyeon's life.





	you are my sweet summer song

**Author's Note:**

> 3K words, huh? I really don’t know how this happened! Originally, this was the first smut I wrote for The Boyz. I wrote it before the moonkyu one I posted, but I got lost around the ending. Thankfully I managed to pick it back up again to finish it! 
> 
> I had a little bit of fun writing this one because I tried this new thing of where I switched in between the point-of-view of the two members. I wasn't sure of how it would turn out at first, but then I kinda’ got some hang of it and it turned out nicely, I think? Let me know your opinions!
> 
> The title's taken from 'Wildfire' by Tinashe.

Jacob jumps face first onto his bed after he changes into his pyjamas. He grabs his phone from on the surface of the bedside dresser and plays around on it for a while. He then decides he should maybe listen to some music to help him settle down and fall asleep. He reaches into his suitcase on the floor and pulls out his headphones. He plugs them into his phone and then puts them on his ears. He gets comfortable on the bed, closes his eyes, and plays his music at a high volume. Suddenly, the door to the hotel room opens. Jacob still has his headphones on his head with his music blaring loudly into his ears. He doesn’t hear or see a figure walk into the room, who is Sangyeon.

Sangyeon sees Jacob lying comfortably on his bed so he suspects Jacob is asleep. He tries to be as quiet as he can as he makes his way over to his side of the room. He opens his suitcase that’s on the bed and takes out his folded pyjamas and toothbrush. He then walks back across the room and goes into the bathroom to hop in the shower before getting into bed.

After a while, Jacob realizes his body is still thriving off of his afternoon performance adrenaline. He’s not tired, or least can’t feel the tiredness yet. He does want to call in an early night and rest though. He picks up his phone from beside him and swipes across its screen to view the time. It’s nearly half past ten-thirty, he notes. Jacob looks over to the hotel room’s door and bites his bottom lip. _Sangyeon hyung hasn’t come up yet_ , he thinks. _Maybe I could…_

He rolls onto his back, shuffling upward on the bed until the top of his head touches the bed’s headboard. He exhales softly slides his hand under the waistband of his pyjama pants and takes a hold of his penis. He slowly moves his hand up and down his cock, eliciting soft, quiet and sweet moans from himself.

Just as he begins to do this, Sangyeon is turning on the shower in the bathroom. Sangyeon has no idea that Jacob is awake, but Jacob has no idea that Sangyeon has entered the room either.

Jacob slides his other hand under his shirt. He twists one nipple in between his thumb and index fingers, softly moaning after doing so. He eventually pulls his pants all the way off and kicks them off to the side. He sits up and reaches over into his suitcase again. He digs in it until he reaches the bottom and pulls out a black pouch. He opens it and takes out two items: a bottle of lubricant and a clear toy dildo. He places the pouch on top of his suitcase and lies back down on the bed.

He opens the cap of the lubricant, pours some onto his hand, and begins rubbing the liquid in between his fingers to warm it. He spreads his legs apart, wide enough to be able to insert his fingers into his asshole, and puts down the bottle of lube. He reaches down with his hand and circles his hole with his index finger before slowly pushing in with a soft gasp. Jacob begins to move his finger back and forth inside his ass when the bathroom door opens.

Sangyeon sees Jacob as soon as the door has opened. His face grows amazingly red, shocked by what he is seeing, and he immediately closes the door back. Jacob was _not_ asleep, he realizes. He just did not hear Sangyeon enter the room. The elder covers his face with one hand as he tries to calm the heat he feels rising in his cheeks. This isn’t what he expected his night to turn into.

Jacob continues to add fingers into his ass, one at a time. When he finally feels he’s stretched himself open enough, he removes all three fingers. He reaches over to the side of him and grabs both the lubricant and the dildo. He pours a little bit of lube onto the dildo, closes the bottle, and puts it aside. He then takes his penis into the hold of his hand again.

Sangyeon rests his back against the door and curses himself for not making sure Jacob was fully asleep. He actually usually does. Sometimes he’ll even tuck Jacob into bed. He doesn’t know what compelled him to not do it this time. He sighs as he comes to regret his decision.

Jacob strokes his cock at a slow pace as he cautiously begins to insert the toy into his hole. He lets out a content sigh when it fully reaches the hilt. Once he adjusts to the toy's size inside him, he starts to push and pull. He lets out small, breath-like moans as he starts to speed up the strokes on his cock. He pulls the toy completely out of his hole and pushes it back in. He does that repeatedly a few times before beginning to fuck himself.  
  
Sangyeon starts to hear Jacob's moans become louder as he chases his after his orgasm. He emits another stressful sigh. He feels completely helpless at this point because he knows there's no way for the either of them to come out of this situation without getting embarrassed. He could let the shower run until Jacob's finished, but that would mean a hefty amount of water would be wasted. He thought about dipping from the hotel room, but Jacob will most definitely see him make his way out. He could also just walk out of the bathroom pretending that Jacob doesn't bother him, but he's not that great of an actor - _at least not yet_ .  
  
He figures his last idea is the best decision. He feels one hundred percent sure that Jacob will flee the room and never be able to look him in the eyes again. He has the fleeting thought that he doesn't want to interrupt Jacob's _special-time_ though. He knows they all occasionally need to let off some steam to destress. Who is he to ruin that for Jacob? He'd feel eternally bad for Jacob - like he'd owe Jacob for taking that away from him.  
  
What he feels worse about, though, is him standing here watching Jacob get off like a fucking _creep_ . He is actually _all in_ for watching Jacob get off. Jacob is beautiful. It's not the first time he's noticed that either. He just wants Jacob to know of his presence so he feels less like a _man committing the world's greatest crime._  
  
Jacob turns from on his back to on his left side. He has one hand on his ass cheek, spreading them apart. Sangyeon can now see a nearly complete view of Jacob's ass and him fucking himself with the clear dildo. Sangyeon has taken note that Jacob is the only male in their group who has a nice ass. He often finds himself staring at Jacob’s ass for a beat too long than he actually should, but he can’t help it when he thinks it’s a nice shaped ass.  
  
Jacob starts to fuck himself quick and fast with the toy. He’s a moaning mess as he breathes heavily. After a few minutes, he takes the toy out, changing positions to get on his hands and knees. He then re-inserts the dildo into his hole and begins to roughly fuck himself. He whimpers and gasps loudly when the toy suddenly begins hitting his prostate repeatedly.  
  
Sangyeon eventually feels the guilt taking over him, so he slowly makes his way out of the bathroom. His bed is past Jacob's, so in order to get to his bed, he has to walk past Jacob. He breathes in deeply and then exhales. _Here goes nothing_ , he solemnly thinks to himself as he attempts to nonchalantly make his way across the room.  
  
It must work because Jacob gasps when he sees Sangyeon walk past him and he immediately pulls his blanket over himself. "H-Hyung?!" he exclaims, as he rips his headphones from off of his ears.  
  
Sangyeon hums as he pretends to busy himself with folding his previous worn clothing so he doesn't feel tempted to look at Jacob. "Yeah?"  
  
"When did you...I-I didn't hear you come in," Jacob mumbles. His voice is soft with the hint of embarrassment.  
  
Sangyeon has to bite back a smile. Jacob is too cute for his own good. Does he even know? "It's okay. I'll leave and you can continue. I'll just stay in Chanhee and Hyunjae's room until you're done.” He picks up his phone off his bed and raises it for Jacob to see. “Then you can text me when you've finished." He doesn't look back at Jacob; though it’s more like he _can't_ . He knows that if he does that he won't be able to forget what he’s already seen.  
  
" _No_ !" Jacob exclaims. He begins stuttering after realizing he yelled too loud and hasty to his own liking. "I-I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your own room! I was done anyway, so-"  
  
" _Jacob_ ," Sangyeon abruptly interrupts. "I heard you loud and clear.” He finally looks back at Jacob and holds back a sharp intake of breath. "You didn’t look done to me either."  
  
Jacob locks gazes with the elder. He's shocked at Sangyeons revelation. "You...you were _watching_ me?" he softly asks.  
  
Sangyeon fully turns around to face Jacob. He has Sangyeon’s full attention now. He has that effect on Sangyeon, especially as of lately. He tends to never realize it until hours later. "Yeah. I mean, how could I not? You looked gorgeous, to be honest,” Sangyeon admits. He looks down at the ground before softly adding, “Lyrical, even."  
  
Jacob revels in Sangyeon’s words for a moment. He doesn't want Sangyeon to leave. He thought this would be super embarrassing, but the attention he’s getting feels nice. He feels his face grow hotter as he shyly asks, "Do you want to keep watching?"  
  
Sangyeon is taken aback by Jacob’s question. Looking at Jacob’s flushed face, glassy eyes, and tousled hair, he can’t find it in him to reject the offer. Jacob is just so _breathtaking_ . "If you'd feel comfortable with letting me," he finally responds.  
  
Jacob can't do anything but blush. Sangyeon is way too sweet to him. Sangyeon thinks he's _beautiful_ ? _Gorgeous_ ? _Lyrical_ ? It makes his heart beat pick up the pace and the knots in his stomach swarm like butterflies, but it also sends sensual electrifying shivers down his spine. Sangyeon was watching him _fuck_ himself. Sangyeon found Jacob _gorgeous_ while he was fucking himself. Sangyeon wanted to _keep_ watching him fuck himself. Jacob? _Jacob was maybe in love with Sangyeon himself_ . "Yeah,” he breathes out. “Okay."  
  
Sangyeon carefully strides over and sits on edge of Jacob's bed. He doesn’t want to be too close to Jacob to make him feel uncomfortable, but he wants to sit far enough from him to not overstep any boundaries.  
  
Jacob turns around so that he's facing Sangyeon and lies on his back. He kicks the covers back and looks at Sangyeon before picking up the dildo. He spreads his legs open, inserts the toy inside himself with a soft moan, and begins fucking himself again.  
  
Sangyeon finally lets out that sharp intake of breath he’s been holding in. _Jacob really doesn’t know how beautiful he is_ , Sangyeon thinks. "Fuck, yeah, that's it,” he whispers. “Go ahead. Touch yourself." Jacob looks so mesmerizing, splayed out like this in front of him. He wants it engraved in his memory for eternity.  
  
Jacob flicks a glance to the elder as puts his hand on his cock. He begins to stroke it while he fucks himself slowly. He throws his head back onto the bed as he pants softly, the minimal sensations sending shocks up his spine.  
  
"Go faster, hm? Wanna’ hear you moan like you were earlier," Sangyeon says softly, face stoic as he bites his lip. He watches Jacob’s every single move like a predator on its prey. He's completely hypnotized by how heavenly Jacob looks. He hates himself for how much he relishes in it.  
  
Jacob caters to Sangyeon’s commands though and picks up the pace. His moans continuously get louder and louder with every thrust he makes. "Hyung, I'm so close,” he cries out in between heavy breaths. He eventually starts hitting his prostate again and begins to get near his orgasm. His entire body shakes as he whimpers and mumbles incoherent words. “Can I cum, please? I wanna’ cum so badly. I’m so _so_ close."  
  
Sangyeon doesn’t know why Jacob is asking for his permission, but he complies. He always gives in. Jacob has that kind of power over him. "Yeah? Go on, then. Cum for me, babe."  
  
Jacob cums immediately after Sangyeon grants him the permission. His entire body shakes with the force of the orgasm as cum spurts across his chest. A few drops even make it as high as to his chin and cheeks from how hard he cums.  
  
Now Sangyeon, he wasn't actually completely turned on while he watched Jacob, as he was focused solely on just the man’s beauty. After seeing Jacob cum like that though, he was suddenly _aching_ for release.  
  
Jacob breathed heavily as he was coming down from his high and, slowly, he removed the toy from his ass. He whimpered once he felt the emptiness. He wanted the feeling of being full back. No, he wanted _Sangyeon_ . "Was that okay?" he finds himself asking. He doesn’t even know why he’s asking, but he needs confirmation. Whenever Sangyeon tells him _you’ve done well_ , he can’t help but feel head over heels - over the moon. It pushes him to want to do more, to do even better.  
  
Sangyeon smiles endearingly at Jacob and nods lazily. " _Ethereal_ ," he breathes, taking note of Jacob’s tear-stained face and flushed pink skin. So so _so_ perfect. He has to stop himself from reaching out and brushing his thumb across the younger boy’s face. He wants to do it, but he also wants to keep boundaries. He doesn't want to take this any farther than it should go because they're bandmates . He's also afraid one wrong step could ruin the entire relationship they established over the years. He chooses to be cautious rather than give in to his desires.  
  
If it were even any more possible for Jacob to do so, he goes redder in the face under Sangyeon's gaze and praise in admiration. He can't help the squirming he does and the shy smile that makes its way onto his face.

“Get yourself cleaned up and we can head off to bed, yeah? I’m sure you feel extra tired now,” Sangyeon suggests, beginning to stand up. He stops his movement when he feels a grip on his wrist that holds him back. He turns to Jacob, seeing the man has taken hold of his arm.

Jacob looks up at Sangyeon from the bed. “What about you though?” he asks softly, his eyes making its way down to the obvious bulge in the elder’s pants. He swallows thickly, thinking of the many things he could do - _wants to do_.

Sangyeon laughs lightly and shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ll deal with it myself,” he reassures the younger man. He begins to stand up again, but Jacob continues to keep his grip on him. It has Sangyeon amazed for a moment on how bent Jacob seems to be on wanting this - wanting _more_.

“But what if I want to deal with it?” Jacob pushes. His face is heated red as he says this. He also knows he’s pushing more boundaries, but he can’t help it. He begins to sit up and inch closer to Sangyeon, closing the space in between them.

The elder watches as Jacob comes closer, feeling as if he’s being seduced by his own desire. He watches as the man puts his hand on Sangyeon’s knee, watches as the hands slide up his thigh, watches as the hand hovers near his dick. He wants it. He wants it so badly, but his knowledge in knowing what’s right here and what’s wrong is stronger than his desire to give in to Jacob.

Jacob looks Sangyeon in the eyes as he presses down on Sangyeon’s hard-on. “Is this okay?” he whispers. He almost climbs onto Sangyeon’s lap. It takes everything in him not to.

Sangyeon reaches down and removes Jacob's hand. Instead, he brings the younger man’s hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss upon his knuckles. “Thank you, Jacob, but no,” he replies. “We can’t do this. We’re already crossing enough boundaries as is. This ends here.”

The brunet’s eyes widen at the elder's words. It’s true. He knows how true it is. They've crossed about a million different borders just in the span of an hour. He still can’t help but feel a little hurt, though. A rejection. He feels sort of embarrassed as he looks down at himself. “Yeah.” He nods in response to Sangyeon’s words. “You’re right. You're right. I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

Sangyeon shakes his head and kisses Jacob's hand once again. “Don’t be, please. It isn’t because I don’t want to,” he explains as he looks at Jacob. “But...” Sangyeon trails off on the sentence, disappointed in having to admit this.

Jacob lifts his head back up to meet Sangyeon’s gaze. “I know,” he responds quietly. There are unspoken words between the two, but they understand without having to say anything. Jacob understands. They have mutual feelings toward one another, which makes him unbelievably happy. They can’t act out on them though, for fear of what could happen to them. Not the two of them, but the group as a whole. Jacob knows they’re bound to get caught; couples in the industry always do, so it’s better to not even start the relationship to begin with. “It’s my fault we’re stuck in this predicament now,” Jacob continues on to say. “If I hadn’t asked you-”

“Don’t,” Sangyeon interrupts him harshly. “Don’t do that. Don’t try to play the blame game. This was inevitable. It was bound to happen someday.” He watches as Jacob looks down with a frown. “Hey,” he starts, letting go of Jacob's hand. He tilts Jacob's gaze back up to his by gently taking hold of the boy’s chin. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Together.”

Jacob nods, captivated - _hypnotized_ \- by the sepia and gold colours in Sangyeon’s brown eyes. He removes Sangyeon’s hand from his chin and takes the older man’s hand into both of his own. He looks down at their combined hands, hoping they’ll be able to do this soon without feeling like he's committing a crime.

Sangyeon squeezes Jacob's hand and pats one of the boy’s thighs with his free hand. “Come on. You should get cleaned up now and put some clothes on so you don’t catch a cold.” He begins to get up for the third time but, again, Jacob keeps him from fully moving.

“Wait,” he says, blinking back tears as he looks at Sangyeon.

“What is it?” Sangyeon answers.

“I…” Jacob lets out a small hiccup, feeling choked up as he tries not to cry. “Can I kiss you?”

Sangyeon opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. For a moment he’s silent, thinking carefully. “Jacob,” he says softly. “You know we can’t do that...”

“Just this once, hyung,” he pleads. “Please.” A fretful tear falls down his cheek.

The older man reaches out and gently thumbs away the tear from Jacob's face. “Okay,” he whispers, giving in immediately without a fight. “Once. Just this once.” He caresses Jacob's cheek fondly before beginning to lean in.

Jacob completes the distance between them. He presses his lips against Sangyeon’s in the softest manner he can without seeming desperate. He raises one hand to touch Sangyeon’s face with as he kisses the older man.

Sangyeon moves his hand from Jacob's cheek to the back of Jacob's waist. He pulls him closer to deepen the kiss and feel more of the boy’s warmth. He hears Jacob contently sigh into the kiss and it makes him smile a little.

After a while, Jacob finally pulls away. He rests his forehead against Sangyeon’s forehead with his eyes closed. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes quietly.

“Don’t be,” Sangyeon replies. He tenderly places a kiss on Jacob's forehead, holding the younger man close as if he would disappear into thin air at any given moment. He hopes they can resolve their issue soon. He wants to hold Jacob like this at all times without feeling the anxiety in the pit of his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of a sequel for this. I’m picturing it took place somewhere during ‘Giddy Up’ promotions. I was unsure of whether to say this had a plot or not. I’m not one hundred percent sure yet, but it seems like there could be more of a story to this, so I guess that’s why I’m a little confused. If you have any suggestions for a sequel, send me an ask on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) for a more in-depth conversation! I’d really love to hear out any ideas if you've got any.


End file.
